


My Barbara

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble about Tommy's Barbara with some dialogue taken from a post on Pinterest
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	My Barbara

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

People who are insulting and cruel towards Barbara don’t really know her at all.

Their Barbara is a prickly, difficult woman with a degree in sarcasm and a sharp tongue that I have been on the receiving end of far more than most, but it’s a defence, a wall of protection designed to push you away.

That’s not the real Barbara, my Barbara, the woman I know and am lucky to love.

My Barbara will hold you while you cry and stay up all night just to make sure you’re okay, even if she is the one who is breaking.


End file.
